An Unknown Love
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: Feudal Era Kagome just saw a disgusting sight before her. Will she finally get the man she wants or will Inyasha break her hear yet again? If Inuyasha doesn't another youkai might just steal her heart. Lets see what happens! Rated M just in case!
1. Disgusting sight!

**Prologue **

**Summary: (Feudal Era) Kagome shocked and disgusted by the sight before led her to fled into her worst nightmares or is it a fantasy? What did she see? Will she and Inuyasha be together or will someone else steal her heart?**

**Read and Find out!**

**NOTES:**

'……' **thoughts **

"…**..." talking**

**Chapter I: The Disgusting Sight**

**Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard Inuyasha jump down the tree and head towards the forest. She waited for a few seconds and started to follow him. 'Hmm I wonder what Inuyasha is doing this late at night.' She thought**

**It didn't take long until Inuyasha stopped. "Kikyo I can't stand being with out you any more, I want you now." "I know Inuyasha….I want you too."**

**Kagome couldn't believe her eyes! She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing right in front of her. 'How could he do this to me after he tells me he loves me!' **

**A few minutes later Kikyo and Inuyasha were already in each others pants. Kagome couldn't stand this any longer she got up on her feet and started running, she didn't care where she's going she just wanted to be far away from him.**

**She kept running and running. 'You're going to pay for this Inuyasha!'**

*******

**OoOo what will happen next?**

**So, what do you think of my first fanfic?**

**Review Please!**

**Give me Ideas if you WANT! =]**


	2. Bumping into an enemy

Last thing you've read: **She kept running and running. 'You're going to pay for this Inuyasha!'**

**Chapter II**

**As she was running she felt herself running out of breath. She didn't know how far she was.**

**Unfortunately she was on Sesshomaru's lands and she didn't know that.**

**(Author: or may be not unfortunate, lol)**

'**Where am I' she thought.**

**(Sesshomaru)**

"**Jaken walk faster or I'll leave you behind." Says Sesshomaru**

"**Yes milord" says Jaken as he carries Rin on his back.**

'**Stupid human' thought Jaken**

**Then Sesshomaru went to a sudden stop.**

"**What is it milord?" asked Rin**

**But Sesshomaru just kept quiet.**

"**Hn" was all he said**

'**I smell Inuyasha's wench on my lands and by herself, humans are so stupid'**

**So he just started walking not caring if he walked past by her.**

"**Oh…wa...wait milord" says Jaken as he struggles to walk a now sleeping Rin.**

**(Kagome) **

"**Great! Now I'm lost, it's a good thing…great I don't have my bows and arrows!"**

'**I'm so dead' she thought as she tripped and fell to the ground. "Ow!"**

**(Sesshomaru)**

**Then Sesshomaru saw her walking looking dazed as she tripped and fell.**

'**Worthless humans, she can easily be dead if another demon senses her.'**

**Thinking to him self not knowing he's in sight view of her.**

**(Kagome)**

**Then she sensed a youkai near her. She turned around nearly screaming her head off she then felt his hand on her mouth. "Shut your mouth or I'll close it for you!" Sesshomaru says with a cold expression on his face. He then let his hand go free.**

**(Sesshomaru)**

'**Such irritating humans.'**

**(Kagome) **

**She picked herself up from the ground and saying "what are you doing here?"**

**(Sesshomaru)**

'**What am I doing here?'**

"**Human as you should know you're on my lands"**

**(Kagome)**

"**Oh" but after registering what he said…..**

"**For your information I have a name you know! It's not human!"**

**Next thing she knows she was pinned to a near by tree with his hands on her shoulders.**

**(Sesshomaru)**

**After hearing that he pinned her.**

'**She dare speaks to me like that after I tried to kill her many times"**

"**I could call you what ever I want human until I earn some respect."**

**(Both)**

**Then they both heard a rustling noise in the near by bush……**

**Who could it be?**

**What will happen to Kagome?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Loves,**

**Sesshyluver6518**


	3. Traveling with an enemy? what!

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Notes/me talking)

**Last thing you've read:** (Sesshomaru)

After hearing that he pinned her.

'She dare speaks to me like that after I tried to kill her many times"

"I could call you what ever I want human until I earn some respect."

(Both)

Then they both heard a rustling noise in the near by bush……

**Chapter III**

(Continue)

"Sesshomaru!" Rin says as she ran up to him hugging his leg. Then looking up at him with a confused face. "Sesshomaru-sama what are you doing to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru noticing that he's still pinning Kagome to the tree, then letting go of her turning around and started walking. "Rin" was all he said in a way telling her to follow.

Then Rin went running after him begging "Can she come please Sesshomaru-sama? Please!" Annoyed by her ranting. "Human be sure to keep pace. I will not hesitate to leave you behind." Was all he said and started to walk once again.

'Jerk' no wonder they're brothers Kagome thought. 'Might as well tag along, and think of some way to get back at that inu-baka!'

Sesshomaru trying to hide a smile, seeing that facial expression on Kagome's face. 'Humans are so weak, that's how they die easily it gives an advantage to her enemies.'

Keeping up pace, she started to talk, knowing Kagome she can't stand the silence. "Sesshomaru where are we going?"

Sesshomaru just kept silent. Kagome then noticed her mistake saying "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going? With sarcasm.

"Miko" he says as he gives a low growl, warning her.

'Now he calls me miko.' Shaking her head.

"My palace."

'His palace? I didn't know he has a palace…I knew he owns the western lands but not a palace.'

"Rin are you getting tired?'" noticing that she was getting drowsy. "Mmyha" mumbles Rin. She then carries her and started walking her.

An hour passed, Sesshomaru then looked at her. 'she's still able to carry her.' Sunned by the fact but knowing Sesshomaru he has that bored expression on his face never failing to put it up.

'Carrying Shippou for a year sure helped me.' Kagome thought to herself.

Then next thing she knows, she was in front of a huge gate, big enough to fit Sesshomaru in his dog form.

Then the gates started to open revealing a beautiful, big, and white palace.

"Wow" was all she can muster up while just standing there.

"Miko I suggest you move."

But she didn't hear him, she was just too amazed.

He then thought it was useless to threaten her and grabbed her hand and started to her and Rin in her arms. 'Humans'

Tha…tha…tha…that's all folks!

Don't worry it doesn't take long for me to update.

I'll update each day…if I don't that means I'm really really busy which by the way is rare! =]


	4. Waiting for the demon lord

Last you've read: Then the gates started to open revealing a beautiful, big, and white palace.

"Wow" was all she can muster up while just standing there.

"Miko I suggest you move."

But she didn't hear him, she was just too amazed.

He then thought it was useless to threaten her and grabbed her hand and started to her and Rin in her arms. 'Humans'

(Continue)

**Chapter IV**

As they were walking down the hallway, Kagome just stared at awe….

Then realizing she was dragged by the demon lord, she snapped herself out of thought.

Clearing her throat as to get his attention from the lord.

Realizing she's come to her senses he then let go of her hand.

'Finally' was all he thought.

Then the stopped by a nearby door, he opened it and told her to put Rin on the bed for the girl to sleep.

Looking around exploring the details of the huge hallway, admiring its paintings.

Not noticing the upcoming steps she tripped and nearly fell flat on her face.

But thanks to the graceful Sesshomaru-sama he caught her just in time.

Grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her up face to face, Kagome could feel her face turning red.

'Great Kagome you've got yourself in an awkward position.' She thought to her self.

"Miko I suggest you watch your step, I will not save you all the time." Sesshomaru said as he bean to walk up the steps.

Finally they've reached the third floor, walking towards the end of the hall revealing a bag door with a dog demon with a crescent moon on the forehead. It looked so beautiful.

"Who's that?"

"None of your concern miko."

"Well sorry Mr. Ice up his ass!"

Realizing what she said the put on a dead mode.

(Author: meaning putting her hands up to block her face shutting her eyes waiting to die mode)

Waiting for the pain, but all she could feel was her being carried and being thrown into a room on a bed.

(Now don't be thinking nasty people…lol)

Opening her eyes she looked at the lord with confused eyes.

"Miko for acting rude you'll stay here til I call you out for dinner."

Kagome trying to speak her mind caught herself and decided to keep quiet not knowing what will happen if she does.

Sesshomaru noticing that she stopped herself was amused.

'Good she should know her place'

What seems like forever to Kagome she decided to explore her room.

'Hmm I like the bed, comfy.'

Then noticing the closet she opened it and saw the most beautiful kimonos,

But even though they're beautiful she preferred guys' clothes.

She then closed the closet and headed towards the balcony to see the most breath taking view.

She figured it's the back of the palace because she hasn't seen this scene before.

What she saw was a beautiful garden with a big water fall leading towards a hot spring as a background.

As time passed she headed towards her bed and lies flat on her stomach. Knowing Kagome she couldn't stand being by herself with nothing to do she felt drowsy and started dozing of in her little world.

Then all of a sudden the door opened revealing a demon lord.

'Great just when I was about to sleep.'

"Miko get up and get ready, if you don't hurry I'll drag you as you are. And trust you don't want to in that, I have guests."

"The bathing room is the door next to you."

She got her yellow bag and went to bathe.

She came out noticing the lord was out the door.

She walk towards the bed seeing a white kimono with read outlines and a crescent moon on the right shoulder.

"Pretty"

"Hurry up miko."

'Why can't he just relax" she thought as she felt her self losing a nerve.

Sesshomaru feeling her anger actually making a smile sneak up on his face. If anyone saw they would have been running around yelling "help! The lord has gone crazy!"

Thanks for reading!

Review please =]

Next chapter is something worth waiting for...I think?

Lol


	5. Author Notice

**Authors note: ****Sorry for not updating ASAP, I just got caught up with some other stuff.**** Don't worry I will not disappoint you guys….I'll update later the next day. **

**Love, **

**Sesshyluver6518**


	6. Introduction

**Last you've read:**

"Hurry up miko."

'Why can't he just relax" she thought as she felt her self losing a nerve.

Sesshomaru feeling her anger actually making a smile sneak up on his face. If anyone saw they would have been running around yelling "help! The lord has gone crazy!"

**Chapter V**

When Kagome was done being dressed she walked out of the room revealing the back of a certain demon lord.

'Finally' thought Sesshomaru as he turned to face Kagome.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so much better in formal clothes than that indecent kimono she always wears. He was stunned to such a beauty in front of him. It's a good thing he's good at hiding such emotions.

Snapping out of his thoughts he finally said "let's go"

'Hmm I wonder who will be the guests that I'm meeting?' thought Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where's Rin?' she ask suddenly feeling curious as where she is.

"She's in her room." Was all he said.

'Talk much?' she thought

As they were going down the stairs Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking of Kagome in kimono.

'This Sesshomaru will not be low to think such things of this wench.'

Finally they've reached their destination, the dining room.

As they walked in, Kagome noticed there were three demons sitting the edge of the table. Then Sesshomaru gave her a look giving her a sign to follow him, so she did.

Sesshomaru then took the end of the table, motioning her to sit on his right.

"Who's this lovely lady may I ask?" a demon from across asked.

"Oh my name's Kagome with the slight blush."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lord Suzaku of the North, as you can tell by the name I'm a Phoenix also known as firebird."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Suzaku-sama."

"Wow Sesshomaru, she has good manners" says Lord Suzaku.

'Barely, she's lucky to be alive from the incident this morning.' Sesshomaru thought but then said "hn"

"So Kagome is it?" another demon sitting next to Lord Suzaku said.

She nodded to show she's listening.

"I'm Lord Touda of the East, and I'm known as a winged serpent."

"And I'm Lord Seiryu of the South known as azure dragon, pleasure to meet you." He says in a husky voice while kissing her hand. "he he" a nervous laugh came from Kagome trying to pull her hand away. Then the lord noticed Sesshomaru's death glare. He then let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you both" she said.

While eating, the lords where having a wonderful time chatting with each other, well except Sesshomaru that is.

"So you've been traveling with Sesshomaru's brother" Lord Touda asked

"Half brother." She corrected before Sesshomaru had a chance. "and yes I did travel with the half-breed unfortunately."

'Hm I might get used to this girl' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"So you dislike half-breeds to?" asks Lord Suzaku.

"Nope just this particular one."

Noticing her anger just by mentioning the half-breed he then said. "Enough of the half-breed talk"

For a while they have been talking, so Sesshomaru decided its time to part with the lords.

"Maid, get the lords room ready after i talk with the lords."

The maid bowed then left with the servants.

"Miko go to your room, I have to discuss some things with the lords.

"Yes, _milord_" she says with sarcasm as she left.

They can't believe it, first time in their life they see a human stand up to Sesshomaru .The demon lords waiting for Sesshomaru to hit her, but nothing happened what so ever. They were shocked to see Kagome stand there still in pieces.

Knowing Sesshomaru, he wanted to discipline her that instant, but just shrugged it off. 'Consider yourself lucky miko.'

'I see that the great almighty demon in front of me is changing this instant by this girl' thought Lord Suzaku as he smiled.

***

**Hope you like it!**

**Imma update soon!**

**Sesshomaru: What is this nonsense!**

**Sesshyluver6518: It's a story with you and Kagome, hun.**

**Sesshomaru: Why me!**

**Inuyasha then comes in suddenly.**

**Inuyasha: Yha why him!**

**Sesshyluver6518: UHHH! Can you guys just stick with the story!**

**Audience: Yha stick with the story!**

**Sesshyluver6518: Awwww thank you, finally someone agrees!**


	7. Author Notice 2

**Author Notice #2**

**I am truly and deeply sorry for not updating a lot, it's just that my sister came for vacation and my gramps too! So now I'm trying to spend my summer w/ them before they leave. I know how you guys feel when an author has not updated asap. **

**~love sesshyluver6518**


End file.
